


Spoonful

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Compromise, Feeding, Fluff, Injured Tim, Injury, Kisses, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: anonymous asked: hi! Just gonna throw a writing idea at you in case you happen to be bored: Person A gets injured and person B needs to feed them. any ship is good. dunno if you ship or write timdick but that would be hella awesome------------When Tim gets injured, his boyfriends take care of him. Includes Tim on pain meds and compromises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much exclusively ship and write Tim with Jason, but I enjoy the occasional JayTimDick fic. I thought this would be a good way for you get your TimDick. Hope you don’t mind!

“You sit him down. I’ll get him something to eat. The last thing we need is him throwing up the pain meds.”

“Why do you get the easy task?”

Jason glared at Dick, then shifted the rest of Tim’s weight into Dick’s arms. “Because the last time you tried to use the stove, we had to renovate and I don’t want to deal with both of your injured asses.”

“You love us.”

“God knows why. Now get him on the couch and make sure he doesn’t pull any of his stitches.”

“Fine. Hurry back.”

“I’ll be ten minutes tops.” Jason dropped a quick kiss to the top of both their heads. “Promise.”

“Okay, Timmy. Looks like it’s just the two of us. We can handle that. Jay will be back soon and we can cuddle on the couch for the rest of the night. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

A childish giggle bubbled out of Tim’s mouth and he brought a shaking finger up to Dick’s nose, giving it a little poke before it dropped back down. The giggles continued to flow out of his mouth as Dick slowly guided him to their large couch and didn’t stop until his knees bumped into the cushion. Tim turned wide, blue eyes to Dick, then blinked owlishly down at the cushion, like its existence utterly confused him. He bent his knees unsteadily into the cushion and let out a pleased sound when the cushion gave way under the pressure. In his excitement, Tim nearly dropped face first onto the back of the couch, but Dick was quick enough to catch him before he got far.

With some difficulty, Dick turned Tim around so he was sitting properly on the couch, without hurting himself in the process. Of course, the easiest and safest way to accomplish it, meant Dick ended up wedged between Tim’s small body and the back of the couch. When he started to extract himself from the tight space, Tim snuggled back into his chest and sighed contently. An uncoordinated hand reached back to pat Dick on the head, then smacked Dick across the face on the way back down.

“Be careful you’re going to hurt yourself.”

“Nuh-uh. Got Dickie here to watch me. Gonna protect me.”

Dick pushed Tim’s hair out of his face and smacked a loud kiss against his cheek, earning a bubbly giggle in response. “Always! I’d be lost without my baby bird. I’ve got to keep you around as long as possible.”

“Yes! Where’s Jay? Miss ‘im. So warm.”

“Little wing is getting us something to eat. He’ll be here soon.”

“But I wan’ Jay. Why isn’t he here?” A loud sniffle from Tim made dread fill Dick as he realized what was about to happen. “Does he not love me? I thou-ought he loved me.”

“He does! He loves you very much, that’s why he’s getting you food. He doesn’t want you to get sick or hurt yourself worse. Calm down, baby bird. Jay will be here soon and he’ll tell you just how much he loves you.”

“Really? Wha’ about you?”

“What about me?”

Tim smashed his face uncomfortably against Dick’s chest and let out a little hiccup before he spoke. “Do you love me?”

“With all of my heart! You and Jay are my world. I wouldn’t know what to do without you both. I love you very, very much.”

“Good. Jay!”

Before Tim could launch himself at the older man, Dick wrapped an arm tightly around his chest to keep Tim pinned against him. Tim whined pathetically at not being able to go to Jason and reached his arms out to Jason, like a small child wanting to be picked up. His fingers wiggled desperately, as if he would be able to reach further if he continuously moved them in Jason’s direction. There was no doubt in Dick’s mind his eyes were now slightly watery and his lower lip stuck out in an adorable pout. Dick’s suspicions were confirmed when Jason quickly crossed the room and set down the three bowls he was holding, so he could wrap his arms around both of them.

“How are you feeling, Timbers?”

“Happy!”

“That’s not what I meant, but I’m glad you’re happy.” Jason pulled his head back enough that he could rub his nose back and forth across Tim’s. “Does anything hurt? Do you feel nauseous or dizzy?”

“Hmm, food!”

“Yeah, I brought food. Are you hungry?”

“Gimme!”

“I don’t think so. You can barely keep your head up. There’s no way you could eat this without half of it ending up in your lap.”

“Can to!”

“No, you really can’t. Just let me feed you.”

Tim crossed his arms over his chest, signaling he was about to pull out every stubborn play in his book if they didn’t find a way to placate him quickly. “How about we share? That way we don’t bump into each other while we eat. I’ll man the spoon and you hold the bowl.”

“Okay, then Jay joins us when we’re done.”

“Sounds like solid plan.”

Jason send Dick a grateful look as he handed the bowl over to Tim and made sure his fingers were wrapped tightly around the bowl. He handed the spoon over, while Tim was busy trying to steal a sloppy, slightly apologetic kiss from Jason. After the spoon was securely in Dick’s hand, Jason let Tim get his kiss in, then leaned back to grab his own bowl. He stayed sitting on the coffee table, watching them with attentive eyes and smiling softly whenever Tim tried to steal some food Dick was bring up to his own mouth.

Most of their dinner passed without incident, Tim seemed hyper focused on the food headed towards his mouth making it easy on Dick, until Dick dropped the spoon in the bowl so he could take a sip of water. In the few seconds it took, Tim grabbed the spoon from the bowl and tried to bring a large spoonful of soup to his mouth. Most of the spoon’s contents ended up falling right back into the bowl, while the rest of it ended up in Tim’s lap. Tim let out a sound of aggravation, bringing Dick’s attention to the spoon clutched tightly in his hand.

When Dick attempted to snatch it back from him, Tim switched the spoon to his other hand and leaned the furthest away he could get while stuck between Dick’s legs. Dick considered making a quick grab for the spoon, only to remember the several rows of stitches on the side Tim now had stretched out. If there weren’t any popped stitches yet, there would be if Dick lunged for the spoon with Tim in his current position. He looked at Jason for help and got an eye roll in response, then Jason took the spoon at the same time he sat Tim back up.

“Jay!”

“I love you, but no more spoon for you.”

“But I want the spoon. My turn.”

“Nope. Open up.”

“Don’t want to.” Tim turned his head away from the soup Jason brought up to his mouth. “Do it myself.”

“If you let me feed you, you can be in the middle tonight. You know that means all the cuddles you want.”

“It’s my turn!”

“How do you even-” Jason ruffled his hair in frustration and took a deep breath. “Fine. If you let me feed you, we’ll go to that thing you wanted to see this weekend.”

“You already bought tickets.”

“That was supposed to be a surprise. Okay, what else. If you let me feed you, we’ll…”

“Kisses!”

“Huh?”

“Every bite equals a kiss. Both. From both. Kisses. Muah!”

A smile spread across Jason’s face, then he leaned forward to press a short kiss against Tim’s lips. “Bite.”

“Dick.”

“I kiss you before you eat and Dick kisses you after. Fair?”

“Yes! Bite!”

“This just got a lot more fun.” As soon as Tim’s lips closed around the spoon, Dick shifted Tim around in his lap so he could give him a kiss on the lips. “Next time I’m hurt, you two better do this for me. New tradition! Injured food kisses.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm taking prompts on my Tumblr (sociallyawkwardfoxwriter), so if you have a prompt you want done head over there! Have a great day.


End file.
